<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Journey through Falsettoland by acupforslytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729638">A Journey through Falsettoland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin'>acupforslytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Falsettos References, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, implied major character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you regret it?"</p>
<p>Taking Draco’s frail hand in his, Harry smiles slowly. "I'd do it again."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Journey through Falsettoland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/gifts">M0stlyVoid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt for September 2020 was "Journey" in 325 words. Thanks to Lis and KatherineBlack for the prompt and the meticulous organization of this month's challenge! </p>
<p>I always wanted to write a drarry fic based on Falsettos since the parallel is just too good, but I never seem to find the time to write a full length fic for the idea. For now, this self-indulgent fic would have to do :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you regret it?"</p>
<p>Harry stares at those grey eyes, the glint in them almost makes them look like a pair of moonstones. Despite the lightness of his tone, Harry can tell that the curiosity in Draco’s question is sincere.</p>
<p>Carefully threading through his memories over the years, Harry sees a lot of bumps in his life with Draco. There are too many things that were far from ideal, but in the end, he can’t bring himself to regret any of it. </p>
<p>If Draco hadn’t come to his life, maybe he wouldn’t have divorced Ginny. He would have stayed in a normal marriage that everyone expects of him, a man and a woman raising their son together. But that would mean living a lie. Without Draco, Harry would never understand that love isn’t a crime. Loving a man is not wrong, and if that man happens to be Draco Malfoy, then let them be a pair of unlikely lovers.</p>
<p>If Harry hadn’t chased after Draco, he wouldn’t have experienced so many heartbreaks from the countless fights he had with him, but that dissatisfaction was the one teaching him to grow up. They both love the passion of fighting, the thrill they get from it—but passion dies and Harry realizes he doesn’t want to let what he has with Draco die with it. So he learned to love Draco beyond just the thrill he gives him. Without Draco, Harry would never know how it feels to truly love someone.</p>
<p>If they had never been lovers, Harry wouldn’t have had to sit next to Draco’s hospital bed, watching him getting paler everyday, dying a slow death. He wouldn’t have had to prepare himself to face the pain of losing someone, feeling his hope of growing old together escaping him. It hurts, yes, but who would Harry be if Draco had not been his friend?</p>
<p>Taking Draco’s frail hand in his, Harry smiles slowly. "I'd do it again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>